


Day 14: Genderswapped

by MajestyTime



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (Asheiji) [14]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Dreams, Dresses, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, M/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Ash has another strange dream...





	Day 14: Genderswapped

Ashley flipped her long, golden hair behind her shoulder as she slid her finger around the rim of her glass, which was full of a fruity drink. She was sat on a plush bar stool, her jade eyes and matching jade earrings shimmering as she looked around the bar. The place was full of old sleazeballs who were eyeing her up. It didn't help that Ashley's dress was more revealing than she liked. Ashley was wearing a simple, completely black evening dress. The dress was made of silk and the cloth hugged all of her curves. The dress had a plunging neckline, and her back was exposed as well. The straps were an inch thick, and Ashley was wearing black heels and black elbow-length silk gloves as well.

The room was dimly lit by purple lights and low chatter murmured on in the background. Suddenly, the doors of the bar burst open, and in comes a dog, who leaps onto Ashley's lap. It was a poodle, and it was staring up at Ashley, panting expectantly. Everyone in the bar turns to stare at Ashley and the dog. Some woman comes running into the bar, panting and sweating profusely. Her inky black hair fluttered behind her as she came to a stop in front of Ashley and doubled over, struggling to catch her breath. She was wearing a pair matching gray and red sweatpants and jacket. Everyone stares at the girl, dumbfounded. How this random girl even find this seedy club?

The girl finally stands up straight, and the entire bar (literally) melts away as Ashley lays her eyes on the woman.

The woman had wide, childlike eyes with deep, brown irises full of delight and wonder. Her face was round and soft, and her heart-shaped lips were pulled into a smile.

"Hi, sorry," She flushes, her genuine smile turning into a sheepish one. "My name is Eimi. That's my dog, Matcha."

"Yeah," Ashley says, her heart skipping a beat. The room morphs into a park, and Ashley's elegant clothes are replaced with a simple t-shirt and jeans. Eimi holds out her hand and Ashley grabs it. Eimi pulls her up and they start to fly. Cold wind, white cotton-candy clouds, and the infinite blue sky swirling around them. They stare into each others eyes and hold each other as they soar higher and higher.

[]

Ash groans as he wakes up, rolling over to stare at Eiji's face. Eiji was asleep next to him on the bed, his eyes closed, his breathing steady. Eiji was clinging to his blanket, all curled up and cozy. Ash reaches his hand out and gently rubs the soft skin of Eiji's cheek with his thumb. The sight of Eiji sleeping next to him, safe and sound and peaceful, was filling Ash with a warmth so intense it ached. Ash pulls his hand away and watches the sun's light slowly creep its away across Eiji's sleeping form, his dream forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so shit im so sorry I didn't even try for this one


End file.
